


dancing and enchanting

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [16]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Clubbing, Exes, F/F, First Meetings, Making Out, Strangers, inej is my bi baby, past nina/matthias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Nina rocks her body to the music, clearly the best dancer there as she swivels her hips, her hands running down her waist and through her hair, puffing it up to make her look more attractive; not that she isn’t the most gorgeous person anyways.She opens her eyes barely, keeping them half-lidded as she makes eye contact with a girl who’s sitting at the bar. She appears to be of Indian descent, but the flashing lights make it hard to tell. Her lips curl up in a tiny smirk as she watches Nina shamelessly, tucking her dark black hair behind her ear, encouraging Nina even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 16/28 !! on time for a change

Nina rocks her body to the music, clearly the best dancer there as she swivels her hips, her hands running down her waist and through her hair, puffing it up to make her look more attractive; not that she isn’t the most gorgeous person anyways.

She opens her eyes barely, keeping them half-lidded as she makes eye contact with a girl who’s sitting at the bar. She appears to be of Indian descent, but the flashing lights make it hard to tell. Her lips curl up in a tiny smirk as she watches Nina shamelessly, tucking her dark black hair behind her ear, encouraging Nina even more.

She tears her eyes from the girl for a moment, her gaze flicking around the bar, landing on one person. Nina doesn’t recognize them at first, but her eyes focus to see a tall, bulky man with blonde hair tripping over his feet as he enters the club, clearly looking like he doesn’t belong there. And he doesn’t.

Nina freezes, suddenly clammy and awkward, and she doesn’t know what to do. Matthias is there, her ex is there, and he could see her. Her hands start to sweat, and she runs through the plan she had in her head in case something as drastic as this were to happen, fumbling for the purse right at her side.

She imagines the first person she can think of: the girl sitting at the bar, and runs to her. Nina holds a fistful of money in her hand, all but shoving it into the girls’ hand.

“My ex is here and I really need to make out with someone. Are you gay? Whatever, this is a lot of money, even a straight girl wouldn’t say no. Please say yes.” Nina all but begs, her calm demeanor gone, her sentence coming out as a rushed, frantic mumble.

“Yes.” The girl says after a moment of surprise, taking the money and shoving it into the back pocket of her skinny jeans, Nina immediately replacing the empty space with her own hands.

“Yes to what?” Nina asks, scrunching her nose up, and the woman shakes her head, rolling her eyes almost exasperatedly as she leans in to press their lips together, obeying Nina’s request.

Her lips are smooth, not chapped in the slightest, and she pulls one hand away to place it on the back of Nina’s neck, tangling her fingers in her hair. She kisses her slowly despite the rush that she was in earlier, wrapping an arm around her hips to draw her closer.

Nina falters, she’s not used to being kissed with such grace and gentleness, but she recovers as her eyes flutter shut. She loses herself in kissing a girl whose name she doesn’t know, and when she pulls away, she still doesn’t open her eyes.

“Inej.” The girl speaks up, and Nina finally looks at her.

“Excuse me?”

“My name’s Inej. What’s yours?” Inej asks calmly, brushing her thumb across Nina’s waist absentmindedly.

“Nina. Nina Zenik.” She replies breathlessly, reaching up to cup Inej’s cheek, whispering her name under her breath to test it out, causing the Indian girl to giggle.

“Nice to meet you, Nina Zenik.” Oh, how Nina likes the way her name flows off of Inej’s tongue, as swift as a knife slashing through the air.

“And to answer your question, yes, I’m gay. Bisexual, to be correct.” Inej adds, and Nina can do nothing but nod her head.

They gaze into each other’s eyes, both of them dreading pulling away, and Inej finally reaches behind her, casting her eyes downwards. Nina fears she’s crossed the line, so she takes a step back, her hands falling to her sides, her body feeling a hundred degrees colder without Inej’s body heat.

Inej glances back up, furrowing her eyebrows in worry, and she reveals the cash Nina gifted to her earlier, taking the girls’ hand and opening it to give it back to her.

“Wait—“Nina starts, but Inej cuts her off with a shake of her head.

“It was my pleasure, Nina.” Inej says with a grin, folding her hand on top of Nina’s and forcing her to keep it, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek before gently brushing past the girl and exiting the club.

Nina watches her leave breathlessly, knowing nothing but her face and her name, wishing she had more time to talk and get to know her, completely forgetting about her ex.

She glances down at her hand, moving to shove the money back into her purse before she notices a piece of paper drift down from it. Nina catches it quickly, nearly ripping it in the process of opening it, and she beams at its content:

‘To: the gorgeous dancing girl.

From: Inej Ghafa.’

She turns the note to the other side, where in her looping handwriting lies her phone number. Nina jumps up and down, ignoring how childish she may look, pushing past many partygoers to get outside so she can call Inej.


End file.
